Ghostbusters (2014 film)
Ghostbusters is an American superhero film based on the Remake of the 1984 film with the same name, set within the Sony and Columbia Pictures and the male cast. The film is directed by Shawn Levy, who also reprises the role of male cast, with a screenplay written by Max Landis and Ivan Reitman, and stars an ensemble cast. Plot Parapsychologists Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, and Egon Spengler are called to the New York Public Library to investigate recent paranormal activity. They encounter the ghost of a dead librarian but she frightens them away. After losing their jobs at Columbia University, the trio establish the Ghostbusters, a paranormal investigation and elimination service. They develop high-tech equipment to capture ghosts and open their business in a disused, run-down firehouse. Egon warns them never to cross the energy streams of their proton pack weapons, as this could cause a catastrophic explosion. They capture their first ghost, Slimer, at a hotel and deposit it in a specially built containment unit in the firehouse basement. As paranormal activity increases in New York City, they hire a fourth member, Winston Zeddemore, to cope with demand. The Ghostbusters are retained by cellist Dana Barrett, whose apartment is haunted by a demonic spirit, Zuul, a demigod worshipped as a servant to Gozer the Gozerian, a shape-shifting Sumerian god of destruction and chaos.a Venkman takes a particular interest in the case, and competes with Dana's neighbor, accountant Louis Tully, for her affections. As the Ghostbusters investigate, Dana is possessed by Zuul, which declares itself the "Gatekeeper", and Louis by a similar demon, Vinz Clortho, the "Keymaster". Both demons speak of the coming of the destructive Gozer and the release of the imprisoned ghosts. The Ghostbusters take steps to keep the two apart. Walter Peck, a lawyer representing the Environmental Protection Agency, has the Ghostbusters arrested for operating as unlicensed waste handlers and orders their ghost containment system deactivated, causing an explosion that releases hundreds of ghosts. The ghosts wreak havoc throughout the city while Louis/Vinz advances toward Dana/Zuul's apartment. Consulting blueprints of Dana's apartment building, the Ghostbusters learn that mad doctor and cult leader Ivo Shandor, declaring humanity too sick to deserve existing after World War I, designed the building as a gateway to summon Gozer and bring about the end of the world. The Ghostbusters are released from custody to combat the supernatural crisis. On the apartment building roof, Zuul and Vinz Clortho open the gate between dimensions and transform into supernatural hellhounds. The Ghostbusters are unable to prevent the arrival of Gozer, who appears in the form of a woman. Briefly subdued by the team, Gozer disappears, but her voice echoes that the "destructor" will follow, taking a form chosen by the team. Ray inadvertently recalls a beloved corporate mascot from his childhood—"something that could never, ever possibly destroy us"— and the destructor arrives in the form of a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and attacks the city. The Ghostbusters cross their proton pack energy streams and fire them against Gozer's portal; the explosion destroys Stay Puft/Gozer and frees Dana and Louis. The Ghostbusters are welcomed on the street as heroes. Cast * Bradley Cooper as Peter Venkman * Robert Downey Jr. as Ray Stantz * Angelina Jolie as Dana Barrett * Zach Woods as Egon Spengler * Sean Giambrone as Louis Tully * Ice Cube as Winston Zeddemore * Ginnifer Goodwin as Janine Melnitz * Mark Walhberg as Walter Peck * David Spade as Lenny Clotch * Katherine Waterston as Gozer